1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for mounting an electrical fixture. In particular, the invention is a fastening device for mounting an electrical fixture in a ceiling area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical junction box provides a safe enclosure for the electrical wiring that powers an electrical fixture. For an electrical fixture hanging from a ceiling, such as a ceiling fan or light fixture, the electrical junction box typically spans between two spaced beams, joists, studs, or the like. A mounting bracket assembly provides the support necessary to suspend the electrical junction box between the two spaced beams, joists, studs, or the like. Alternatively, the electrical junction box attaches directly to a beam, joist, stud, cross-member, or the like. In this case, the electrical junction box alone provides the support necessary to suspend the electrical fixture from the ceiling.
The installation of the mounting bracket assembly to the two spaced beams, joists, studs, or the like and the installation of the electrical junction box directly to the beam, joist, stud, cross-member, or the like can be an awkward and cumbersome task, especially when performed by a single individual. Often, the installer must work atop a ladder and may not have both hands free to perform the installation task. A fastening device can improve the installation task by making the process easier, more convenient, and save time and expense.
Thus, there is a demand for a fastening device for a mounting bracket assembly and an electrical junction box that is capable of suspending an electrical fixture from a ceiling. The fastening device eases the installation task and allows a single individual to perform the installation on their own. The presently disclosed fastening device for mounting an electrical fixture satisfies these demands.